kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Susie
|species = Unknown, but same as President Haltmann |affiliation =Kirby, President Haltmann, Haltmann Works Company, Star Dream |caption = Kirby Star Allies artwork |gender = Female |voice_actor = Makiko Ohmoto}} Susie is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting as the secondary antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot, but would later become an ally. She is the former secretary and executive assistant of the Haltmann Works Company, and the daughter of President Haltmann. Physical Appearance Susie is a slender, young woman. She has a white face with big blue eyes, eyelashes, pink blush, and no mouth or nose. She has straight magenta hair that falls on her back, as well as long bangs, one held back by a golden hair clip. Susie wears a light gray business suit made of the metal Haltonium. It wraps around her head almost like a hood. Two blade-like objects with orange screws connect to the side of the "hood". These blade-like objects are apparently part of the visor-helmet that Susie wears when piloting her Business Suit mech (or when she steals Star Dream's controller). Susie wears a dark gray pencil skirt with no feet or legs. She has disconnected, floating hands, much like Magolor and Taranza have. She wears yellow-orange gloves that connect to metal sleeves with magenta buttons. Personality Susie is a sophisticated secretary who works hard at her goals and takes her work seriously. Her position in the technologically-advanced Haltmann Works Company leads her to feel intellectually superior to the more primitive creatures on Planet Popstar. Though she uses etiquette when speaking, her ego occasionally shines through. Susie respects physical strength, especially when it works for her cause. She demonstrates "girly" tendencies at times, such as giggling or singing "The Noble Haltmann" out loud when no one is around. Her voice is similar to President Haltmann's in that she has a normal human voice albeit intentionally bitcrushed to get a slightly computerized effect. Similarly, when speaking in text, the letters make beeps as they appear. Her favorite food is ice cream, to an extent that she begged for the ice cream factory in Overload Ocean to be built. Her hobbies include singing karaoke and playing the piano. She also makes sure to wear her treasure, a golden hair clip with "H" written on it, every day.[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/at3a/special/report3.html Official Kirby: Planet Robobot website] Additionally, Shinya Kumazaki revealed in an interview that her special talent is being able to get dressed five minutes after waking up.Nintendo Everything Her Guest Star description in Kirby Star Allies states that she is cool and collected, similarly to Francisca, and that she is all about business. Relationships Kirby Susie has a low opinion of Kirby throughout the game, referring to him simply as "native." As a denizen of Dream Land, Kirby is considered unintelligent by the secretary. However, when Star Dream turns sentient and heads into space, Susie understands that Kirby is incredibly powerful and becomes an ally, giving him an Invader Armor in order to destroy the hostile machine. She also now refers to Kirby with her new nickname for him, "Pinky." Ever since then, the two have been on good terms with each other. In the Kirby of the Stars - Sparkling★Pupupu World Yonkoma manga, Susie's relationship with Kirby is complicated; she's antagonistic towards Kirby, but also appears to have a secret fondness for him, often eating with him or trying to impress him. Meta Knight After Access Ark shoots down the Halberd, it crashes between two cliffs directly beneath the Haltmann Works Company's mothership. Meta Knight is then captured.Miiverse Susie has few on-screen interactions with Meta Knight, though she finds his swordplay and might impressive. Remembering that Susie mechanized him, Meta Knight seems to fear her and runs away when she interacts with him, as shown in the title, file select, and menu screens in Kirby Star Allies. Susie appears interested in mechanizing Meta Knight again, as well as Dark Meta Knight. For this reason, Dark Meta Knight shares his counterpart's apparent fear. As a result, it can be assumed that Meta Knight is still on bad terms with her. President Haltmann Susie is President Haltmann's daughter and secretary. Despite betraying Haltmann and attempting to sell the Mother Computer’s database, Susie still deeply cares for her father, as she says she did her actions in order to “teach the old man a lesson.” In Japanese, she also mentions wanting to make him come to his senses." " - Susie, Kirby Planet Robobot President Haltmann loves his daughter and is desperate to see her again. His frequent use of Star Dream's head-mounted controller gradually caused him to lose his memories. When Susie returned as an adult, he somewhat recognized her but did not realize she was his daughter. Feeling she was somehow familiar, he appointed her as his secretary.Miiverse Star Dream Susie wholeheartedly trusts in the Mother Computer's judgment and programs—that is, until Kirby defeats Mecha Knight and Mecha Knight+, both of which shake her faith in the computer. However, this is all a facade, as she secretly planned to sell Star Dream to a start-up company for a huge profit. After it becomes self-aware and poses a threat to the universe, she sides with Kirby. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Story Before the events of the main story, when Susie was younger, she lived with her father, President Haltmann, who had started experimenting with Star Dream’s abilities. During one of these tests, which is presumed to be a test for Star Dream’s Space-Time Transport program, a terrible accident occurred, in which Susie was warped into Another Dimension.Miiverse The Holo Defense API, which she would work on later in life, can create holographic Sphere Doomers, among other things, which Susie obtained the data for during her time in the dimensional rifts. Haltmann believed that his daughter had unfortunately died during this accident, and thus put all of his focus and energy into completing Star Dream in order to bring her back to life. However, due to Star Dream being incomplete, Haltmann slowly started to lose his memories as he used it. Susie eventually returned after growing up, aiming to be hired by the Haltman Works Company, and easily passed their difficult exam, all while having no known resume.[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/at3a/special/report3.html Official ''Kirby: Planet Robobot website] However, by this time, Haltmann had lost all of his memories of her and didn’t recognize her as his daughter. Despite that, Haltmann felt that she was familiar, and thus hired her as his secretary and executive assistant of the company. Aside from Haltmann himself, Susie was the only organic life form which held a position of power in the company. Eventually, the company started an attempt to mechanize Pop Star, which leads to the events of Kirby: Planet Robobot. Susie reveals her connections with the Haltmann Works Company when she meets Kirby for the first time. She attempts to defeat Kirby using her Business Suit and fails. She tries again using Mecha Knight, a remodeled form of Meta Knight; Dedede Clone, a clone created with King Dedede's DNA; and Mecha Knight+, an upgraded model of Mecha Knight, but all of these attempts fail as well. She intends to fight Kirby again, but President Haltmann interrupts and dismisses her. When the president attempts to activate the Mother Computer, Star Dream, Susie steals the controller off his head, and he loses consciousness. Susie reveals that she has been a corporate spy this whole time and that she has been hoping to steal Star Dream's technology. Her plan from there is to steal the computer's database and sell it all to a start-up company somewhere for a great sum of money, all the while "teaching Haltmann a lesson." Before she can do this, however, Star Dream becomes sentient and blasts her unconscious with a laser, knocking her to the ground. Star Dream then takes control of the president's body, declares that all life in the universe must be eliminated, and takes off into space. Susie wakes up and calls a suit of Invader Armor. She decides she wants to stand up to Star Dream and commands Kirby to go after it. Kirby converts the armor into Robobot Armor and gives chase. When Star Dream is destroyed and the Haltmann Works Company's damage to Popstar is undone, Susie flies away in her Business Suit. Battle Susie serves as the boss of Overload Ocean in Story Mode and Meta Knightmare Returns. She pilots a tall battle suit with a screwdriver head at the bottom and two floating arms. Susie's Business Suit is purple and white, while Susie 2.0's is pink and peach with more detailed designs. Story Mode Susie's battle has three phases. In the first phase, Susie jumps around in an attempt to land on Kirby, then spins around the field. If Kirby does not defeat her before she is done with these attacks, she jumps into the air and fires explosive screwdriver heads at the ground and spins her arms around her in a wide arc. When Kirby has depleted almost half of her health, Susie jumps into the center of the stage and rapidly twists the screwdriver head on the bottom of her suit. This raises the center of the stage into a tall column and converts the rest of the stage into a 3D ring. In the second phase, Susie deploys homing explosives, spins around the column, and jumps around the ring with her explosives. These explosives can be inhaled for the Bomb ability. When Susie is down to approximately 1/5 of her health, she creates four holes in the center column. In the third phase, Susie fires explosives that weave through the holes to confuse the player. Susie covers her head with the suit's hands and flies through the holes in the column. The energy generated inside the column changes the effect of her attack. If the energy is blue, she strikes the ground after exiting the hole, releasing shock waves. If the energy is purple, she will react one of two ways: If Kirby is away from the exit hole, she swoops past the ground outside it, but if Kirby is not, she strikes the ground, releasing taller and longer-lasting shock waves. When Susie is defeated, her Business Suit explodes, she brushes herself off, and flies away on a getaway propeller, laughing. Susie Battle 1.jpg|Susie jumps at Kirby. Susie Battle 2.jpg|Susie spins around a column. Susie Battle 3.jpg|Susie crashes into the ground. Meta Knightmare Returns Susie 2.0 is fought in three phases. All of her phases largely reuse her attacks from Story Mode, but with her attacks' speed increased and their order scrambled. In the first phase, Susie 2.0's small spinning move can now cross the stage diagonally while her large spinning move can sway side to side. In the second phase, Susie 2.0 deploys more explosives, hops more with her explosives, and moves across the circumference of the column more chaotically. In the third phase, Susie 2.0 not only deploys more explosives, but also fires an array of them into the air, where they then hit the entire ring one at a time. Susie 2.0 disregards the formula for crashing and not crashing when flying through the column; instead, she now swoops through several times and always crashes when she's done with the pattern, creating blue or purple shockwaves when she strikes the ground. She also specifically aims for Kirby when doing this. In Meta Knightmare Returns, Susie and her explosives yield Meta Points when destroyed. Susie Battle MKR 1.jpg|Susie fires explosive screwdriver tips. Susie Battle MKR 2.jpg|Susie deploys explosives. Susie Battle MKR 3.jpg|Susie launches a volley of explosives into the air. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe While Susie doesn't make an appearance in ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, a doppelganger named Parallel Susie appears as a boss. If the player has save data from Kirby: Planet Robobot, he/she can buy the Haltonium Helm and Susian Bolt Blade in the Shoppe. These pieces of gear are accessible to the Sword Hero class. They are based on Susie's hair and hood, and her battle armor, respectively. ''Kirby Battle Royale Susie appears as an audience member in the Rocket Rumble mode. This cameo can be largely attributed to the mode's space theme, as it ties in with Susie's origin. Kirby Star Allies Susie returns as a Dream Friend in ''Kirby Star Allies looking to rebuild the fallen Haltmann Works Company. Following in the footsteps of President Haltmann before her, Susie remains undeterred in advancing her mission of mechanizing new planets and people alike. However, this was seemingly added to the English localization, as the original Japanese version of her Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! description doesn't say she is mechanizing things, but rather that she wants to teach the natives of Popstar the philosophy that family harmony is in the power of science, providing a happy life, so they won't be "savages." Her moves are derived from her boss fight in Kirby: Planet Robobot, her Transporter device, and her H.W.C. Blaster. Moveset Elemental Attributes in Kirby Star Allies In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Susie appears as an Advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Her spirit can be obtained by fighting a pink Isabelle and a navy metal Meta Knight. When applied to a fighter, the fighter will have a Beam Sword equipped. In World of Light, she has the ability to open the entrance to the Base sub-world, which is necessary for the player to progress through the mode. Etymology In Japan, Susie's name is derived from the word digit—''suuji'' in Japanese. This is meant as a reference to the Haltmann Works Company's use of technology as weaponry. Director Shinya Kumazaki wanted to choose a real woman's name as well. He found that the nickname Susie is frequently used outside of Japan, which coincided with the Haltmann Works Company being foreign to Planet Popstar. Other potential names included Beatrice and Melissa.Nintendo Everything Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Susie is featured prominently on a Japan-exclusive Nintendo 3DS Theme.Diary of Asami The illustrations on the theme show what she does at various points in her day-to-day life. Her daily routine includes the following: **9:00 a.m.: Susie holds a presentation for the Haltmann Works staff. **11:00 a.m.: Susie works on her laptop. **1:00 p.m.: Susie exercises on a treadmill. **3:00 p.m.: Susie reports to President Haltmann. **5:00 p.m.: Susie goes clothes shopping. **8:00 p.m.: Susie sings "The Noble Haltmann." *Susie's face is pictured on the 50,000-Haltmann bill. *Excluding series staples like King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee, Susie is one of the few villains in the series to fight Kirby directly and still leave on peaceful terms when the story is over. Other examples of this are Shadow Kirby, the Squeaks, and Claycia. **Susie is also the third secondary antagonist to reform. The first is Daroach and the second is Taranza. *Susie's Business Suit is based on two unused pieces of Robobot Armor concept artwork. *On the Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter account, Susie hosted many announcements regarding Kirby's Blowout Blast around the game's release. In 2018, Francisca took her place as a spokesperson, revealing information about Kirby Star Allies. One post reveals that Susie greatly dislikes that she was replaced.[https://twitter.com/Kirby25thJP/status/958897703521431553 Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter] *Susie appears alongside Ribbon in one of Stone's transformations in Kirby Star Allies. *A Greek-style statue with Susie's face can be created using the Artist ability. *Susie’s intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! is based on the box art of Kirby: Planet Robobot, only with the artwork expanded, Kirby, the Robobot Armor, and Meta Knight missing, and extra technological bits, including the logo of the Haltmann Works Company. **Unlike other Dream Friends’ intro menus, Susie’s Guest Star logo in her intro menu has been combined with the logo of the game she originates from. The logo has the Guest Star logo in the center with the technological ring from Kirby: Planet Robobot’s logo surrounding it. *In Kirby Star Allies on the title, file select, and menu screens, Susie can sometimes be seen chasing Meta Knight around before Dark Meta Knight shows up, in which whom she then chases after instead. This is a reference to when Susie mechanized Meta Knight into Mecha Knight in Kirby: Planet Robobot. **Also in Kirby Star Allies in the title, file select, and menu screens, Susie can sometimes be seen paired with Meta Knight and Kirby as they strike a pose. This is a reference to Kirby: Planet Robobot. **Susie chasing Dark Meta Knight might be a reference of how Stock Mecha Knight resembled Dark Meta Knight by color palette. Videos Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - Susie Suits Up! Artwork KPR Susie artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_4.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Susie artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_6.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Cute_Susie_artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Sticker 37.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Susie novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: The Great Adventure of Robobo Planet!'' Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (2017) Susie DGwYka9UMAAR6ta transparent.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie DG6rwEjVYAAFYJj.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie anniversery time 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie anniversary time!.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Susie Anniversary Artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 40.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) K25th Twitter (153).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th_Twitter_(193).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter K25th Twitter (247).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Dev_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' IllustImage08.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Break Time Breakdown.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) PlanetRoboborTwitter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' New kirby year 2020.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Icons KSA_Susie_Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Concept Artwork KPR_Susie_Concept_art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_Concept_art_2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_Concept_art_3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' MoreSusieConceptSketches.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery Susie Gallery 1.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Mechanizing Occupation Program.png|Susie explains about the Mechanizing Occupation Project. Susie Gallery 2.jpg|Susie dons her Business Suit. Susie Gallery 3.jpg|Susie activates Mecha Knight. Susie Gallery 4.jpg|President Haltmann stops Susie. Susie Gallery 5.jpg|Susie sings "The Noble Haltmann." KPR_Susie_Exit.jpg|Susie leaves Dream Land. Susie Gallery 6.jpg|President Haltmann creates gold Susie robots. KPR_Susie_Mech.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_2.0.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) TKCD_A9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Armor) TKCD_W9.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Weapon) KBR_Susie.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Susie and Ribbon Statue.png|Stone's Susie and Ribbon Statue Transformation (Kirby Star Allies) Dream_Friend_-_Susie_Introduction.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Susie using her Ray Gun to attack.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Susie using her Mech while imbued with the Fire Element.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Susie_Guest_Star_Splash.jpeg|Susie’s intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! Susie.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Susie shooting while imbued with Sizzle.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Susie.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Dream Friend) KSA_Susie_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Dream Friend, Business Suits) SSBUl_Spirit_39.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites and Models KPR Susie sprite.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Susie DFvjqQ1VoAAqExs.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Susie mech DFvjxTIVoAAY-q5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Business Suit) Susie statue DA6B3q5U0AEN-i3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Golden Robot) References de:Susi es:Susi fr:Susie it:Susie ja:秘書スージー ru:Сьюзи Category:Female characters Category:Villains in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Main Characters Category:Another Dimension Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Novel Characters